The Mastermind and The Prophecy
by iwriterxx95
Summary: Where does the magic go when a fairy dies? Does it just float around or is it contained in somethig? A prophecy states that a girl born of magic but came into the world naturally will decide the fate of Haven. But the main question is Who is this kid?
1. 20 questions

I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters and places from the book .

Chapter 1

It was an early moring in the hills of Ireland when Artemis Fowl III heard the news. He was enjoying a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon when it happened on CNN.

"There is a new child prodige on the emerald green island of Ireland. The home of Artemis Fowl III who, as some may say, is starting to surpass the general of his genius father." the news reporter stated.The news directed all the Fowl residence's eyes to the kitchen screen.

"This child's name is Cassandra Macaula of 167 O'brein Circle. This 14 year old has an IQ so large many have trouble measuring it. Her father is none other then Ryan Macaula the rich oil tycoon and founder of Macaula's Menu of Magnificent Morsales. Also, as if by coincidence the Fowls and the Macaulas live just within 15 minutes from each other." the reporter continued.

"Looks like I may have some compitition after all."Artemis III smiled he did always like to have a challenge.

" While Artemis III is in the process of turning granite into gold, Cassandra is also trying to solve a miracle theory that fiction is no longer fiction and magic in some cases is real." Artemis II choked and worridly stared at the screen.

"She'll be having a seminar today at the Croke Park Stadium from 11:00am till 12:00pm." the reporter said before Artemis III took the remote and turned of the flat screen then, went to the sink put his plate in the dishwasher. He sat back down looking at his father's worried eyes and his mother's fearful frown. Atremis slouched and ran his hair through his black hair.

"Well," he said straightening up and fixing his suit. Looks as though perhaps I should pay Miss Macaula's seminar a visit." he stated as he checked himelf in the mirror and slipped on his jacket."Coming Butler?"

Butler (Butler's cousin) nodded and grabbed his coat, then waved ado to the family. The sound of the door clicking shut echoed through the manor.

"How could this have happened I've been so careful." Artemis II said shaking his head.

"Artemis, it may not be your fault it could some one else feeding her info. It has happened before." Mrs. Fowl said as she took her husband's hand.

"To be safe though I would recomend calling Holly." Butler said.(not the other Butler) Artemis nodded and twisted the ring on his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ex-Captin Holly Short was loungeing in her living room eating all natural chocolate ice cream out of the carton and watching "All My Pixies". She especailly liked this episode it reminded her of the Chrismas party when Chix Verbil was hitting on Lili Frond. Even more so the part when Sycamore "accidently" dumped the whole punch bowl on Deew's head. Thus, making her crack up every time. Her phone rang,

"Yes... oh Artemis it's you what do you need?" Holly said irratedly her favorite part was coming up. Holly stood up suddenly," WHAT?! D'Arvait Artemis. How the Frond did this happen? Nevermind I don't want to know. I'll tell Foaly and you better have her there when we arrive." Holly screamed as she literally smashed the phone on the reciver, a small cracking noise came from the device's inards. She ripped her jacket of the coat racket and slammed the door on her way out. "All My Pixes" would have to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis III and Butler stepped out of the dark surroundings of the stadium into the bright sunlight of the wonderful Irish morning.

"Looks as though it may rain today Butler." the young mastermind said causually glancing up at the skies above. Butler never did get why his young employer looked down to things so, maybe he was just a pesimist or maybe he did like things gloomy and dark.

"So whats the plan?" Butler said.

Artemis wasn't paying much attention,a rare occasion, he was thinking about Cassandra and how fetching she looked from far away. 'What would she look like up close?' he pondered before he amidently snapping out of it. "Oh yes the plan. Let's see," he said glancing around. "Alright you stand right here and I'll go and sneak to the back entrence and wait for her ther..." Artemis started before he accidently bumed into a dark haired girl with sunglasses on and knocked her papers out of her hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." she said as she dropped down and began to collect her things. After she collected all her papers she touched her face nervously. "Oh no where are my sunglasses?" she said as she started to search the ground.

"Ah here they are..." Artemis said as he reached for her sunglasses and handed them to her. There hands touched. The girl quickly glanced then immediately put her eyes back down. Artemis noticed her eyes where a perculier color. She took her glasses and straightened up." Hh hi I'm Cassandra Macaula," Cassandra stuttered. Artemis kept starring at her face. " Um, hi I'm Artemis Fowl III" he said extending his hand, while making sure hs head was where it should be. She took it and shook it lightly still awed by the incrediblely handsome Irish boy in front of her.

"Yes well," he said trying to think of something to say "I thought your presentation was great and complitly logical he said causally, knowing that if he was trying to get her to let father to interagate her willing complimenting her was the right aproch.

"Thanks." Cassandra said smilling, looking at her shoes, and shuffling from side to side.

"So great, actually my father would like to ask you a few questions about it." he said putting on his "good guy" smile.

"Really? I would love to go but, my bodyguard has to come." she said staring directly into his deep blue eyes.

"Sure." His voice squecked. If you knew the Fowl men you knew they hated puberty.'Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to her' he puzzled as he lead her to the limo. Butler stared at him questionally."Butler this is Cassandra and her body guard..." Artemis started not nowing the muscular blonde's name.

"Julianna" the muscular woman grunted. as she got into the limo.

Artemis slid into the limo, "Comeing?" he said as he stuck out his hand . She nodded yes and took his hand and got into the car. Not knowing of the paranormal events that where going to occur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly Short bursted throught the Polce Plaza's front doors "Important business here to see Foaly" she said to the secratary as she ran by. She was basically flying through the plaza's halls, when she turned a sharp corner and rammed into Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Owch! Holly where's the fire?" he said trying to recover from the massive blow. Holly maybe small but she sure could pack a punch."Is every thing alright?" he said worridly.

"No everythings not alright," she spat a little irrated that Trouble had gotten in her way, "There's another threat on the surface and Artemis needs our help."

"D'Arvait! Why can't those mud men just keep there dirt covered noses out of our life" he said as he followed Holly to Foaly's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foaly was just relaxing on his custom built chair and thinking about life when Holly and Trouble ran in," Foaly... threat...new ...surface." Holly panted.

"What did Lil' Arty do know?" the centaur said as he got ready at the keyboard.

"It's not Arty, it's someone new and she's gonna tell the mud men how to use magic." Holly said as she straightened and walked over to his chair.

"Yeah right my censors would have picked it up." he said stompimg his hoof and turning torwards Holly.

"Just check, Frond knows you've been wrong before." Holly spat knowing she was right. Reluctantly he turned around and did a search. It felt good to boss Foaly around she thought. Some thing poped up on the screen.

A CNN clip played,"There is a new child prodige on the emerald green island of Ireland." As the clip played the centaur's jaw droped slightly. Just slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butler rolled up the limo's seperator window.

"So, Artemis have you've every play a game called 20 q?" Cassandra said as she corrected her sun glasses.

"You meen that old hand hold game from 2006?" Artemis asked obviously she must have been joking.

"No, but good guess,. You ask 10 questions about me and I ask 10 about you." she said pleasently. He maybe smart but he sure doesn't know much about pop culture. She laughed slightly.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing, you go first." she said making a mental note to leave laughing at him till she got home.

"What's your favorite color?" he said wow that was a stupid question. Me asking stupid questions not possible.

"Green. What's your favorite animal?" Cassandra said. Oh she knew what she was doing. She was getting him to open up to her. The more she knew about him the more they got along and if he hurt her, the more things to black mail him with.

Finally a question he could answer intelligently," Well, I would have to say the owl since it is obviously the most promament bird of prey." he said smiling not knowing what to ask next when he stared at Cassandra's sun glasses, a nice pair of Gucci's he concered when all of a sudden he remembered her eyes.

"What color are your eyes?" he blurted out of curiosity not the good of the mission.

Cassandra's smile quickly faded away she stared at the ground. "Why should I?", she said in perfect Gnomish. This caught Artemis off guard.

"Why shouldn't you ?" he said speaking in Gnomish though he didn't know why or how he was.

"Because it doesn't matter in my case seeing as your father is going to interragate me." she replied. She then turned to face Artemis still stunned. She smiled as she slowly took the black sun glasses from her face.


	2. The Game of Life

**I don't own Artemis Fowl or anythings of that sort don't you know that?**

**Chapter 2**

The dark wide-framed glasses fell from the tanned girls face landing in the dark abyss of the limo floor. Her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and quickly lifted her eyes open. Artemis's mouth gapped open as he was staring at a rare sight. Cassandra's eyes were purple. Artemis tried to talk but the words escaped him. He had planned for almost every situation expect the most impossible one, and he did now realize as he had many times before prove that nothing was impossible.

Cassandra frowned, "I guess I'm sort of aberrant, huh" she started to reach down for her glasses.

Artemis grabbed her arm and said,"No quite far from it you're _Accattivante._" Cassandra stopped and looked at Artemis's face she stared at his deep blue eyes and smiled. Her eyes started to tear, he wasn't lying it had been the nicest thing anyone's said for awhile. The car stopped. "I guess whe have arrived." he said smiling and righting himself.

The car door open,"Master Artemis will you be needing me to escort Miss Macaula to the study?" Butler said.

"No that will not be necessary, she is a valued guest and shall be treated as so." Artemis replied as he got out and extended his hand to her, a vampirish smile on his face "Coming?". Cassandra smiled grabbing his hand as he pulled her out of the car.

They started for the manor, Cassandra had forgotten her sun glasses she knew she wasn't going to need them again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis II paced around his study nervously,"What was taking them so long?" he thought to him self when the sound of the front enterance opening interupted his thoughts. He took a seat in his recliner. A few seconds later his son and and a slightly tanned girl with thick black ringlets walked in.

"Hello father" Artemis said causally "this is Cassandra Macaula." Cassandra smiled as she brushed the hair away from her face reveling her eyes. "Colored contacts?" Artemis II said to the girl.

Cassandra scowled, "Hello to you to, and to answer your question no." she said taking a seat in front of her interragater.

"Lets get down to business shall we?" Artemis II said leaning forward "What do you plan to do with this so called magic of yours"

"Well considering we're all allies here," she answered staring at the fire " the best way I could is by showing you." she continued standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"You know that's a bad habit." Artemis II stated causing her to scowl.

Cassandra closed her eyes then open them again her eyes glowing purple. The fire shifted in its place as Cassandra extended her hands. Her palms flat the young teen moved them up and torwards the middle of the room, the fire followed. The father and son's eyes grew wide in bewilderment, as did both of their jaws drop.

A familiar vampire smile spread across Cassandra's face as she spoke, "_As you can see if magic can capture the power of fire,"_ her voice was not her own it was in-twined with other voices Artemis III noticed.

His father noticed too, he heard the distinict baritone voice of Julius Root with in the mix. Cassandra placed the flame back in its place and close her hands.

She then took her hands and cupped them a small burst of flames appeared, "_and have it appear when you will it to,"_ she continued as she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Just imagine the good we could do." she finished her voice back to normal, she then opened her eyes revealing that they were once again normal,

or as normal as they could get.

"Did you... show them?" the older man studdered standing up and leaning on the nightstand next to him.

"Now Mister Fowl,please,"she said as she sat down with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Ah, to be feared felt wonderful yet some how empty. "I may be young but I'm not dense.If I showed them I would be the studied and not the studier." she said in a slightly kinder voice.

In the heat of this battle of wits Artemis III was paying great attention to the conversation. He was plotting his come back, he knew it would be soon time to prove his intellect.

"Son, you have been irregularly quiet is anything wrong?" his father questioned him. Now was his time to shine.

"Father, I am quite surprised as you know," the young mastermind started "I have run numerous possiblities for this situtation and only two have shown reasonible, one being that Cassadra planned this meeting and planted holigraphic projectors in this study" he said standing up and walking over to the fireplace." but since this study is monitered constently I doubt that is the likely."his eyes shifted over to Cassandra.

She noticed that with the fire reflecting on his irises they turn a deep blue, deeper then before, if it was even possible. Cassandra broke into a cold sweat, her eyes widened, she knew that look it was the same look she had given every one under her, he knew something about her she didn't. And Cassandra didn't know what it was.

"Well, the other possiblity is," his gaze switching to his father "a possiblity that Miss Short would know." His father nodded, his son had grown up so much just like he was when he was his age.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang signaling Artemis II chance to escape, "I best be getting that" was his exscuse. Leaving the two teens alone. Cassandra stood up and wandered the study. She noticed that almost every thing was mahogony. Se noticed a glint of white amongest the world of wood. It was a marble chess set she picked it up and sat it on the coffee table and began setting up.

"Would you like to play?" she asked Artemis thinking of ways to test his intellgence quotion.

"Surely," he said walking over torwards the table. " But when I beat you would you please refrain from crying."

Cassandra another vampirish smirk found its place on her face again,"I will give you a word to the wise; do not underestimate me for it may lead to your bitter turmiol."

Tha young mastermind sat down as they began the game of their lives.

As they soon will find out.

**The more you click the review button the more chance you'll get of another chapter!**


End file.
